coming home
by reidxxfangirlxx88
Summary: Derek Hale is coming home to the Camden after ten years. so much has change. will Derek be excepted when they find out the truth or not. Sterek for sure. sorry if the summary sucks -.-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything what so ever.**

Derek P.O.V.

It's been ten years since that fateful day when the Camden's when to see the country. Since then I have moved to a small town called Beacon Hills. This is where I met the love of my life. I know it sounds cheese but I swear to you that it was love at first threat. And that person that I am in love with is Stiles Stilinski. Anyways like I said it's been ten years since I saw the Camdens and everyone that I hanged out with in glen oak. So now I am at an airport with Stiles and the rest of my pack. Yes, that's right, I did say pack. I am a werewolf. The alpha to be exact, and since I'm going to a celebration the pack decided to come along for "moral support"; but in reality they just want to go to a party. We are going to a wedding, and it's not just any wedding. Oh no. Its Simon's wedding. I'm happy for the guy really I am, but it's just that we been down this road already with Rose. Let me tell you that it was not very pretty.

It was finally time to go aboard the plane. We got into our seats, and we were ready for take-off. Stiles who was seating next to me, looked over and asked.

"hey are you sure this is okay?" he said it in that really adorable way. I grabbed his hand, and placed my lips on it. That made him smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. There was still a hit worry in them.

"Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

"it's just that I know that you haven't told the Camden's that you are a werewolf let alone that you are gay. And I don't want to embarrass you by being there because you know that when I get nervous that I start blabbing and I might spill the beans and that fact that the pack really did invent themselves. And that is just an invitation for trouble, and more of a rick being found out….."

I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

Stiles P.O.V.

When Derek's lips touch I shut up immediately. I leaned into to the kiss adding pressure to it. Whenever we kiss I just can't get enough of him. He licked my bottom lip as if to ask for permission. I open my mouth and his tongue quickly entered exploring everything. It is the most amazing feeling in the world. Then Derek's hand slips under my shirt. I suppressed a moan trying not to disturb the other passengers. I slips my hands in to Derek's soft dark hair. We played tongue hockey for a while but we were interrupted by a throat being clear. With one last kiss we separate. Derek turns towards the person that interrupted us. By the look on the flight attendant's face you could see that she was uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are about to take off. I have to ask you to please sit facing forward until the seatbelt sign is off." She said in a very embarrass voice. Derek just smiled and said in a very pleasant voice. He only uses that voice for two reasons, 1) he want to get out of trouble (usually with me or my dad) and 2) so he can have his way with me. Some times it's annoying and other time when it's about the second reason it the most sexiest thing he does with his voice.

As we turn to face forward I start to think about how we came to be on this flight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The phone was ringing when Derek and Stiles got back from out lunch date. Stiles went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Hale residents, Stiles speaking?" Stile greeted the person on the other line when Derek decided to wrap his arms around him sucking his favorite spot on Stiles's neck.

"Hello, my name is Eric Camden, and I was wondering if a Martin live there?" A man with a kind voice on the other line. Stiles was confuse thinking that he had the wrong number.

"Martin? I'm sorry but..." he was cut off when Derek took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Martin?" Eric asked with a sigh. "Do you know how difficult it is to find you? Let me tell you it was hard."

"Mr. Camden what can i do for you? is Mrs. Camden alright?"

"oh, Annie's fine. I'm actually calling because of Simon. You see he's getting married in two week and it would mean the world to us if you would be there to support him. After all you two use to be friends."

"Wow, Simon getting married. I would love to come..."Derek said and he look at Stiles, "But i have family that i have to take care of."

"Wow you have a family of your own. times have change since you were 17 huh. Well how many are in you family?"

"There are nine in my family."

"Wow that a lot. Well why don't you bring them along. we be happy to pay if that's that..."

"No, no that not the problem I just don't think it's right to invite one person just to bring nine people with them to a person's wedding that they don't know."

"Well then I guess then we are inviting you and your family to a wedding."

"well thank you...but you really don't have to..."

"Nonsense! We are family. I'll tell Annie to expect you in a week or so." he said that and hanged up.

Derek turn to Stiles, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow rise. That looked said 'you got some explaining to do?'

Derek sigh "There is something I need to tell you.

Stiles just looked at him with the 'ya think' look on his face.

**So how is it so far...this is my first crossover...so i would really like some feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I've taken to long. It's just with school, everything has been so hectic. Anyways I haves some help with this chapter by bookslover101. So with that note please enjoy.**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Evan though Stiles seemed claim and collected, Derek could tell that he was still angry. Derek had some pretty bad days, and he wasn't scared that often. But when it came to Stiles' anger there is nothing to compare with it. Just at the mere thought of that day sent shivers down his spine.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The look on Stiles said, 'you got some explaining to do!'. Derek took a breath and started to explain slowly. "You know when I left here after what Kate…."he paused for a brief moment remembering that fateful night. Stiles was almost sorry for wanting to know. Almost.

"Well anyways, I went to live with a family friend posing as my aunt. And there I met this family that was what I needed. Even thought they didn't know me or anything they took me in as one of their own. For a few years I was happy. I didn't want anyone to know about whom I was or my past so I change my name to Martin."

After a moment Stiles nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get that, but why didn't you tell me?"

Derek looked really guilty. "I didn't think it was important."

That ticked Stiles off. "Well if it wasn't important, the why did they invited you and your family to a wedding?"

"Because they are loving people, and since I was a close friend to Simon, whom is the groom, they probably thought that I would want to come." Derek went to hug Stiles, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my life as Martin. I didn't think that it mattered."

Stiles just stared at him for a while before sighing. He kissed Derek lightly on his cheek. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to except it. But let's make one thing clear….if I ever found out that you had another life, and you didn't tell me about it…you will have you balls cut off, and you will be sleeping at Scott's house. Is that understood?"

Derek nodded because he know that once Stiles made a threat he was going to do it, and he will do it without mercy. "Good on if you will excuse me, I have some packing to do." And with that Stiles headed up stairs.

'well, that went okay, I guess.' Derek thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please move you seats in the upright positions. We will be landing in a few minutes." A flight-attendant said through the intercom. Derek snapped out of his memory. Stiles looked over at him with a concern look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Derek nodded. "Yea, I'm just nervous…I mean they don't know that I'm a….and that I'm with a…" He just couldn't say those words.

Stiles grabbed his hand and smiled. "it's going to be okay. I mean if they are 'loving people' that you say they are then I'm sure that they will except this. He gesture to the both of them. Derek smile and leaned over to give him a light kiss on the lips. He didn't want to repeat what happen earlier. Stiles knew what to say to make his nerves calm down.

When they landed and got their baggages, Stiles divided them into two groups. "Okay. Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Erica you will be going with Derek. Scott, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd: you guys will be coming with me"

Jackson seemed really annoyed with that idea. "Why do we have to have one of you two looking out for us on the car ride there? And why can't I go with Danny?"

"Or I with Allison?" Scott chimed in.

Stiles just sighed. "Because the last time we let you pick, Derek and I had to pay five hundred thousand dollars worth of damages. And let me tell you that I really don't want a repeat, thank you very much." There was a flash of guilt on everyone's faces, well except for Jackson. He still wanted to ride with Danny.

"Now with that settled. Why don't we head out, okay?" Stiles turned turn towards the door.

There was only one taxi van that outside. Derek insisted on waiting for the other van but Stiles wouldn't allow it. After much protest Derek finally gave in. So he gave Stiles the address, got into the van and left.

They got there within two hours. They got their luggages and want to the door. Derek took a deep breath when he pushed the door bell. They didn't have to wait long before Annie open the door. Her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my goodness! Martin! It's so great to see you." She exclaimed pulling Derek into a hug. And to the pack's surprise, Derek hugged her back. When they pulled apart; Annie notices that Derek/Martin was not alone.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hello I am Annie Camden" she said as she when to shake Lydia's hand. "Are you Martin's girlfriend?"

Lydia couldn't help but laugh, "No, of course not."

Before Annie could ask Erica or Allison the same question Derek interrupted. "None of these ladies are my girlfriend, Mrs. C. this is just half of our group. The other half had to wait for another taxi van."

Annie nodded. "Well, why don't you come in? Everyone is in the backyard, and dinner is almost ready." They put their luggage neatly by the door, and Derek lead them to the back yard.

**So what do you think? **

**Please review, I love feedback. **

**I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I know that it has been so long since the last up date, but I have been busy. I hope the spelling and the grammar are okay with you all. I am having help with bookslover101 and a friend who will be nameless.**

Chapter 3

When they entered the backyard all conversations stop.

"Oh my god!" A guy with short blond hair exclaimed. He rushed over to the pack and gave Derek a hug, "Martin, it's good to see you, man."

Derek nods and smiles back, "It's good to see you too." He looks back at the pack "Simon, let me introduce you to my frien-family….to my family." He still gets stuck on that word. "This is Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Erica. Guys this is basically why we are here, Simon, A.K.A the groom."

After the introduction Simon asks Jackson, "So, how did you guys meet?"

They looked at each other, but before Derek could answer the back door open. They turned around, and to their pleasure it was their other half.

"Sorry it took so long. The traffic was T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!" Stiles said as he walked over to Derek.

"That's okay; we just got here ourselves."

Stiles nodded and looked over at Simon, "Hello, you must be the Groom. I'm Stiles Hale." He introduced himself. Simon kindly accepted the handshake.

"Yes, I am. I'm Simon." Then he gestured to the others that were there, "Why don't I introduce you to the others." The others followed him. The first person they met was Simon's Fiancée, Brittney. She was about Simon's height. He looked at Derek with some interested.

"So, this is the guy that my fiancée told me so much about." She said as she went up to him and gave him a hug. Derek went stiff. He looked at stiles with a look that said, 'what do I do'.

Stiles just smiled and winked, and with that Derek relaxed a little. When they pulled apart Derek said, "It's nice to meet you, Britney. I hope Simon here is treating you well."

"Oh! Yes!" she said with delight, "He is everything that I'd hoped for in a man."

After a minute of talking Simon ushered them to the next couple. They were Lucy and Kevin. Lucy seemed pleased that Derek could make it. She hugged him saying, "Martin, I'm so glad that you are here! It's been forever since I saw you. How are you? I heard you have a family. What kind of job do you have? How…."

"Luc. I think you might want to let him go to answer those questions." Kevin said calmly. Lucy pulled back, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." She said.

Derek just shrugged. "It's okay. I know how you are; especially when you're excited. I remember you first sermon that you preached. How long did it last again? An hour, or was it two after church was supposed to be over?"

Lucy laughed at that. Derek turned to the pack. "Lucy. Kevin. I like you to meet my new family. This is Scott, Erica, Allison, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Stiles. Guys this is Lucy and Kevin. Lucy is Mrs. C.'s daughter and Kevin is Lucy's husband." They all nodded in greetings.

"So Kevin, what do you do?" Danny asked.

"I'm a cop."

That perked up Stiles's interest. "Really? My dad is the sheriff in our town."

Derek was really relieved to see Stiles interacting with his old family. After a couple of minutes they went to see the next person, which was Matt.

"Hey man. It's been a long time." Matt said giving Derek a hug.

"Yea, it has. How is New York?"

"Great."

Derek once again introduced his new family with one of his old family. Once again Derek pack was kind and polite. He was kind of getting a little worry. 'Since when has this pack been kind and polite all together?' He thought. He thought. He looked over at Stiles with his eyebrows rise. Stiles just smile and shrugged as if to say. 'Enjoy it while it last because this is probably the only time.' The last couple they met was Mr. Cadman and Ruthie.

"Oh My God!" Ruthie exclaimed. She dashed to Derek like a magnet. The werewolves can smell the pheromones tight hug. A little too tight as for the pack liking. Derek pulled back when he started to feel Stiles discomfort.

"So Ruthie, I love your brown curly hair." Lydia said, "It is natural or a perm?" To anyone who didn't know Lydia, they would think that she was speaking sweet and innocent, but for those who did, they could hear and feel the venom in her words. While Ruthie was answering, Derek was growling in a low frequency ware humans can't hear, but the werewolves can. Erica and Lydia step more closely to Stiles. Stiles, being human, couldn't hear the growl but, he could tell something was off. He puts his arms around them and they rest their heads on his shoulders. Even though Derek was annoyed with them; the sight of Stile comforting his pack brought warmth of pride into his chest.

Ruthie turned back to Derek. "So Martin, which one of these ladies is your girlfriend?"

Derek mentally sighed. He knew that this would come up sooner or later. He just wished it was later rather than sooner.

"Actually, there is something that I need to tell you…"

**Sooooo. What do you think? What did you like? What did you hate? What do you want to happen, and ****MAYBE** **it might be in it somehow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay…I'm jus so busy with school and stuff like that. So like last time bookslover101 helped with some of the scenes and with other stuff…thanks for the reviews. They're so awesome. I hope you will like this chapter. I also hope this is long enough to make up for the delay.**

_Last time_

_Ruthie turned back towards Derek. _

"_So, Martin, which one is you girl friend?"_

_Derek mentally sighed. He knew this would come up sooner or later. Hue just hoped it was later rather then sooner. _

"_Actually there is something that I need to tell you…"_

Chapter 4

Derek took a deep breath. He motioned Stiles forward and intertwined their finger together. "None of these girls are my girlfriend. I'm actually with Stiles. He is my life partner."

Stiles squeeze his hand in support. The Camden's just sat there and stared with shock expressions. Simon was the first to react

"Wow. I'm happy for you, man." He went over and gave Derek a man-hug. A wave of relief flowed throw Derek. At least there was one person who was okay with it. When he turned back towards the others he could feel a little tense vibe in the air.

"How did this happen?" Ruthie asked with a strange voice.

The question brought back memories of that fateful day, for both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash-Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two hours since the pool incident with the Kanima. Stiles was exhausted, but can you really blame him, he just spent 2-long-mother- fucking-hours-holding-mother-fucking-Derek-Hale. The sourwolf. The **'I'm so in love with you that is hurts to be near you when I can't touch your so amazingly sexy body'** Derek Hale.

Don't get Stiles wrong. He enjoyed every minute of it. It's just it hurts when he sees Derek and Erica together. Derek seems so happy with her. **'Why can't he be happy with me?'** he thought, **'It's not like we're dating or anything. He has every right to hang out…or date anyone he wants'** he goes and lays on the bed with a sigh. **'But it's not FAIR! Don't I deserve to be happy too? I know what people think of me**._** "Stiles, the hyper-active kid, who never seems to shut up. The kid who seems to be around when you don't want him around the most."'**_

Every time he looks into his dad's eyes, he could see the disappointment in them. They seem as if they were saying, **'Where did I go wrong? Why couldn't I get a son who listens and does as he is told?'**

Stiles got to admit, it hurts. He can't talk to his "best friend" about it because he's either worried about something supernatural going wrong; or trying to see Allison without Chris, Gerard, and her mother finding out. Some days it hurts so much that he thinks it would be better if he just ends it all. Right now, Stiles is seriously considering "Sneaking" into his dad's of good hard liquor, but Stiles didn't want to get up from his comfy, warm bed.

He started to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Scott, Stiles groan. He grabbed an extra pillow, and throws it at the window.

"Scott! NOT NOW!" he angrily said.

"I'm not Scott." A husky voice said.

Stiles snapped wide awake. He got up and went to the window. **'Yep, definitively not Scott' **he thought, staring at the most gorgeous deep blue eyes he has ever seen in his entire life. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yea." He unlocked the latch on the window. As Derek climbed through; Stiles started speaking.

"Since when do you knock on the window? Not that I mind it. It is just that you usually barge in, use me, threat to rip my throat with you teeth, and then leave." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles choice of words. "I mean 'use me' as in you need to look something up, not 'use me' as in-"

"Stiles" Derek interrupted.

"Right, shut up. Shutting up right now." Stiles muttered. His face turning bright red. His heart seemed to be beating at a hundred miles per hour.

He took a deep breath, "So why are you here?"

Derek looked slightly uncomfortable and said, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and…" he stopped short. Stiles heart skipped a beat. Was Derek-smoking hot-Hale stumbling over his words?

"And what?" Stiles asked lightly; taking a step forward.

Derek looks down at his shoes ad muttered something under his breath. Stiles frowned slightly "Sorry, what was that?"

"Thank You." Derek said a little too loudly. He took a breath, "Sorry. I'm not used to say my feeling, and with you it's twice as difficult."

Stiles was shocked. "Why? Why would Derek Hale be nerves of me? It's not like I'm special; unlike him, who is just incredibly sexy and special."

"You think I'm sexy?" Derek said with a smirk.

"Oh My God! Did I just say that out loud? Oh God, just put me out of my misery. I'm sorry. It's just that, like you, I'm nervous around you. And there I go again inserting foot in mouth. I really need to learn how to filter things if you don't want to…"

"Stiles" Derek interrupted again.

"Yes?" He asked without taking a breath.

"Shut-up" he whispered as he closed the space between them. When their lips touch for the first time: it sent shivers down both of their backs. It was filled with passion. Stiles put his hands through Derek's soft black hair. Derek's hands were roaming everywhere. His right hand landed on Stiles's ass. When he squeezed it Stiles moaned into his mouth. His left hand was making its way up to Stiles hard nipple under his shirt when stiles pulled away.

"Wait…wait." He said breathlessly, "What about Erica?"

"What about her." He asked totally confused.

"Well…isn't she your girlfriend?" He asked softly

Derek stared with a shock expression for a split second before laughing. If Stiles hadn't felt so insulted his legs would have given out. **'wow his laugh will turn me into jelly'**

"What's so funny?"

It took a couple seconds before Derek finally stopped laughing, "You," He said with amusement, "What gave you the impression that Erica and I were dating?"

Stiles bit his lip. "It's just that you look so happy when she was around, so I just thought…"

Derek interrupted him with a kiss. Unlike the last one this started off slow. It was sweet and tenderly. Derek lick the top of Stiles's lip asking for permission. That is when it got heated.

**(Lemon starting)**

Derek led Stiles to the bed; pushing him down then lying on top of him. Not once did Derek break the kiss. His hands slide under Stiles shirt: exploring every inch of his chest.

Derek pulled back to take off Stiles's shirt. He lid his hands down, his claws softly digging into his back, but not hard enough to break the skin. It felt so good that stiles moaned. Derek's hand slowly made their way to the font of Stiles jeans. Derek looked at Stiles.

"Oh God hurry up!" Stiles complained. "I want to feel you against me."

Derek chuckled. "Eger aren't we?" he teased, but did as he was told.

When Stiles was free from his pants and boxers Derek grabbed his manhood and gave it a little squeezed

"Oh god, Derek." He moaned tilting his head back. Derek took advantages at the exposed neck; he leaned in and sucked on his Adams apple while stile stroking Stiles hard pink cock. After a few strokes Stiles came hard into Derek's hand. His cum squirting on Stiles bare chest, and on Derek's shirt.

"Oh! My! God!" Stiles moaned with pleasure and embarrassment. He can't believe he just did that. He must look pretty pathetic right now. **'All it took was a few stokes and I came undone'**

"Oh God. I can't believe that just happen. I ruined your shirt. I must be…" he was cut off by a kiss.

"Stiles it's okay. I got another shirt. And besides; that expression on your face made me want to fuck you again and again." He said in between kisses.

"Well…in…that case let me return the favor." Stiles replied as he flipped them over so that he can be on top. He pulled Derek's cum soaked shirt over his head. He kiss Derek neck and started to trail down his perfect abs all the way down to his waist line. He unbitten his jeans, and used his teeth to bring the zipper down. As this was happening Stiles nosed rubbed against Derek's hard dick causing Derek to moan/growl, "Stiles, Hurry up!"

"Eger aren't we?" throwing the words back at him. Derek just growled again. Stiles got the hint, and went back to work. When Derek was freed from his pants, Stiles took in the wonderful sight before him. **'Holy shit! Derek's dick is huge!'** he thought as a smile slowly sped across his face. '**And it's all mine.' **He leaned down and took Derek in to his mouth. His tongue slid down his length. Derek couldn't believe that he was getting so much pleasure from this. He needed Stiles now! He reached to bring Stiles up, but Stiles wouldn't have any of that. He let Derek go with a 'pop' sound.

"Oh, no. You had your turn, now it's mine." He went back to finished what he started.

It didn't take long for Derek to get inpatient again. This time he was successful on pulling him up.

Stiles sighed, "We really need to work on your foreplay."

"Later." Derek grunted pulling Stiles down for another kiss. Derek flopped them over.

"Lube?" he asked, giving Stiles kisses.

"It'…dresser." He panted. Before Derek applies it to his fingers he looked at Stiles for consent.

"Stiles, are you sure?"

"Yes!...hurry up I want to feel you inside me."

Derek pushed one finger into stiles. He waited for a moment for Stiles to get adjusted before moving around. Stile was amazed how Derek's finger was just enough for Stiles to almost cum. After doing a circular motion; Derek added a second finger. This made Stiles moaned "Derek..I'm not going..I'm going to going to cum…Derek!"

Derek took that as his queue. He removed his fingers, and grabbed the lube to lotion up his cock. He grabbed Stiles legs and placed it around his waist. He slowly pushed in. Stiles cried out in pain and pleasure. When he pushed all the way in, he let stiles get adjusted with his size. When he was ready, Stiles nodded. Derek began moving slowly; to make it more pleasurable for stiles. Derek move just the right way and hit Stiles sweet spot.

"Uhg…Derek do that again!" Derek didn't need to be told twice. He hit that spot over and over again. He kept speeding up the rhythm until Stiles burst. Pleasure leaping out of him like a waterfall. Derek followed soon after. Derek collapsed on Stiles. Both of them panting hard into each other ears. Stiles arms wrapped around Derek slowly; lightly rubbing his hands against his skin. Derek pulled out slowly and move to stiles side. He pulled Stiles into his arm.

**(End of lemon)**

Stiles could not believe it. Derek-fucking-Hale just took his v-card, and now he was spooning him.

"So…ah…not to ruin this moment of bliss, but what actually are we?" Stiles asked, as Derek slowly nuzzled Stiles neck.

"I don't know." He whispers. "Why don't we play this by ear?"

"I think I could work with that." Stiles smiled. "how about we start with round two?" Stiles turned around to kiss Derek on the lips'

"I thought you'd never ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yea, how did you two get together?" Lucy asked with interested.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other with the same worry look that said 'what do we do now'. When Stiles looked at his pack, he got an idea.

He turned back to the Camden family and said. "oh, it was all thanks to Jackson and Scott. Here!"

"Huh?" Both Jackson and Scoot said at the same time.

"Yea, don't you remember?" he said. "Jackson had a pool party when his parents were away for a conference; anyways, Jackson and Scott got into a fight over some lacrosse team. Me, being the 'no fighting man' tried to get in the middle of it, but they were too strong. I was thrown into the pool, and in the process I hit my head on the side; and I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, D-Martin was leaning over me looking worried. He took great care of me; he even made sure I was safe in my bed that night. A week later we went on our first date, and the rest was history."

If you really think about it; Stiles didn't really lie about how they got together. They were in a pool. Jackson and Scott did fight that night. Stiles may have switched the roles on who helped who, but he wanted Derek to look good. And a week later they go on their first date; he just subtracted the sex part before it. He also subtracted the fact that once a month they all, except Stiles and Allison, turn into hair balls against their will; and it was like living with people who PMS every day. But who was he kidding, when it came to Jackson, it was like that even before Derek gave him the bit.

"Aw! That so sweet!" Lucy exclaims, "Martin, you're a knight in shining armor."

"I know, right! Derek is always there for me!" Stiles said back.

"Who's Derek?" Matt asked

Stiles froze for a second. Then he came up with a great excuse. "Derek is our dog. I get them confuse sometimes because they look and act the same."

"oh really?" Ruthie asked, "and what kind of dog is it?"

"it's a pug."" Stiles said nearly laughing at Derek's disgusted face. "No, I'm kidding. He's a half-wolf half-German shepherd. He's my baby."

Ruthie turns to Derek again. "So, Martin, have you seen your son yet?" she asked at the same time as when Mrs. Camden called to tell them that dinner was ready. The pack just stared at their alpha in shock.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Scott yelled.

"Ops! Was that a secret?" Ruthie asked sweetly

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Hope you like it sorry for the delay…please post a review…I love them…I'll try to update soon **


End file.
